Valentina
Valentina 'is a vampire turned in the 12st century. History Early life Valentina was born in the early 1200s in Venice, Italy into an aristocratic and financially wealthy family. She was the only dauhgter, and was spoiled by her father. Valentina was later recommended for a position in the court of Otto IV. Valentina loved being a part of the court and had ambitions to rise. She was mostly attracted to people with power and was later a beloved mistriss by . Therefore, he did well among the other aristocrats and had a promising future. Her life changed when a mysterious men, purportedly from an other court, who made a diplomatic visit in Italy. The ambassador's strange behavior was attributed to cultural differences, he came out of his quarters only at night, kept a retinue of mute servants and soldiers who were totally obedient, and always put off discussions of matters of state, he did seem to enjoy the entertainments of the Italy court immensely and Valentina felt drawn to the men and befriended him. When the mysterious disappearances of men and women began to attract notice, the ambassador had to move on. Before he did, he offered Valentina the chance to go with him, which she accepted out of her thirst for power. He told her the truth about himself, and Valentina begged him to share his power and immortality. The men became her companion for awhile. In 1522, Valentina was in England and became a much loved mistriss of the Tudor King. In the 1800's she was roaming Canada and met Kol, an Original Vampire, who offered her a place in his family. Valentina refused it, but became a loyal friend. During that time period, both Kol and Valentina, found each other sympathetic. Kol liked her because of the fact, that Valentina was a doormate, both pretty and extremely loyal to the point of being spineless. Personality Valentina is a is an elegant, patient gracefull Vampire who appears soft-spoken among her fellow Vampires. She also displays her cunning with her charms. Valentina has a duplicitous nature, appearing in front of her peers. She speaks bluntly and informally, in a polite language and a gentle tone of voice. Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, Valentina is a caring and gentle woman to the weak and innocent. A perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for her family, she rarely has tolerance for procrastination or excessiveness. Whenever possible she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts. Although she may seem like a passive stoic, Valentina is gregarious enough to congratulate her comrades with an open smile. If she confesses her genuine feelings to someone dear to her, she becomes rather bashful with her sincerity. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Despite her high-class uprising, she is eager to prove her own worth as a royal descendant and defend her father's image with her archery. While obedient to her father's wishes, she is independent enough to act upon her own volition when she feels the need arises. Caring greatly for duty to her father and honor, she values righteous morals and upright principles. Therefore, she has an innate need to punish any who she believes to be morally unjust, which is emphasized as she appears in more titles. She is a gentle and noble maiden of elegance. Relationships Physical Appearance Valentina is mentioned as a very beautiful persones she is astoundingly gorgeous, this is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows, which are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched.. Her hair is long and brown, and falls down to the middle of her back. She is descibed as having a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her eyes have light grey color. Valentina is described as a young woman of about 22, and standing at a height of 5'5". She also has a soft spoken voice. It is sayed that she reminds everyone how meet her of a "''true princess" and that meeting her is like "meeting a fairy tale – Snow White, in the flesh". Attitude Toward Humans Power and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'''Super Strength: Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed:' Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control: '''The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses:' They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Exposure to fire or sunlight can result in severe burns and in extreme cases, it results in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. *'Vampire Bloodline:''' All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Gallery Valentina.jpg Wir sind die Nacht 2.jpg Val.jpg MV5BMjA0Njg4NzA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTU5NjM3Mw@@._V1._SX600_SY400_.jpg MV5BMTkyMzM5NjgwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTI3MzAxNw@@._V1._SX630_SY945_.jpg tumblr_m09gfmUBrE1qa6kt5o1_1280_thumb.png wir-sind-die-nacht-photo-15.jpg Vampires-of-Venice-Next-Time-13.jpg eGQ5NmRiMTI=_o_vampire-girls---doctor-who-2.jpg Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox